


Under the Water

by SkaiAttacksTitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, figured this fandom could use some fluff once in a while, fluffy sweetnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiAttacksTitans/pseuds/SkaiAttacksTitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren to finally see the ocean. (A gift for evandyrchild on tumblr, merry Christmas!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evandyrchild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evandyrchild).



> So this is my gift for the Secret Santa on tumblr to evandyrchild, sorry it isn't that long, I've had major writer's block!

He'd never felt so free. Finally, he saw the ocean with his own eyes. He breathed in the wonderful smell of the salty water. Eyes closed, hands and knees being gently washed over by the water. "It's..amazing." he breathed out, a huge smile spread across his face.

He turned his head to where Levi stood on the sand, carefully watching the brunet. His heart fluttered when he saw the soft smile on his face. "I promised you that you would see it, didn't I?" he heard him say. 

Eren couldn't help but jump up and run over to his lover. He took his hand in his and tugged him towards the water, bringing them out until they were waist-deep. Levi's smile just grew wider as he watched Eren's sea-foam eyes light up in excitement. Eren pulled Levi against him until their bodies were as close as possible. He took in every detail of this moment, the sun shining against Levi's dark hair, illuminating his pale skin. He pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly. They melted into each other's arms, the kiss deep and passionate. 

Though Eren was shocked when Levi pulled them under the water, he quickly grabbed his chin and kissed him once his eyes adjusted to the salty water. It was an entirely new sensation and Eren loved every moment of it. Eventually, they both resurfaced, gasping for air and exchanging sweet smiles. 

Eren walked out of the water with Levi in tow, sitting down on the sand. "I want to try something. I read about it in one of the books Armin gave me." he said and Levi raised a questionable eyebrow but sat down across from him anyway. He gathered a bunch of sand and began to shape and mold it into a weird shape. 

"What are you trying to do?" Levi asked him, confused. Eren just smiled. "It's called a sandcastle. You're supposed to use wet sand to mold it into a castle shape." He carefully continued to mend the shape, knocking it down many times and rebuilding it. Once it was satisfactory, he turned towards Levi with a child-like expression of eagerness. 

"What do ya think?" he held out his arms towards the mess of sand. Levi started to laugh and had to lean back from laughing too much. He eventually composed himself and pushed Eren back into the sand. "It's perfect." he muttered, kissing him sweetly. This kiss was shorter than the other one and Eren gave Levi a confused look when he pulled away. 

Wordlessly, Levi held out his hand to Eren, who took it warily. He moved them to stand where the ocean was barely touching their feet. "Are you happy, Eren?" his expression was serious and surprisingly anxious. 

"Of course I am, I've been waiting my whole life to see this." he hesitated, still confused. It wasn't long before Levi slowly got down on one knee that sunk into the sand slightly and finally something in Eren's brain clicked. His eyes widened and he held a hand over his mouth.

"Eren, I honestly couldn't think of a better moment than this to ask you this question so I'll just come out with it then." Levi sighed nervously and pulled out a small ring from his bag on the beach.. "Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?"

Levi didn't have time to react before Eren attacked him, murmuring yes a million times and kissing him fiercely on the mouth. Eren struggled to get the ring on in the tangle of limbs but eventually slipped it on and continued to kiss Levi with every emotion he's ever felt. And right then and there, both Levi and Eren felt something they hadn't felt in a long time. Peace.


End file.
